Off-road vehicles can encounter water, mud, or other fluids during an off-road adventure that may be significantly deep so that fluid may come over the air intake and within a vehicle's engine. Attempts have been made to increase the height of the intake so that fluid can extend over a traditional intake and air can continue to be supplied to the motor so that the motor continues to run. When the height of the intake is increased, air still needs to be supplied into the air intake so that combustion continues within the engine and the vehicle continues to move. In order to ensure that air is supplied to the engine the snorkel system needs to be coupled to an air intake. However, an amount of space available within an engine compartment may be limited. Attempts have been made to create snorkels which may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. D636,408; D648,745; D687,071; D687,072; 6,530,443; and 8,960,347 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0023792; 2010/0078239; and 2010/0083928.
It would be attractive to have one or more adapters, one or more air tubes, or both that extend within the engine compartment to connect the snorkel system to the air intake. What is needed is one or more angle adapters that extend around one or more engine components so that the air tubes connect the snorkel system to air tubes. What is needed is one or more angle adapters that supply fluid from an inlet to the air tubes without interfering with maintenance with of the engine components. It would be attractive to have a transfer connector with a transfer outlet that connects the snorkel system to an air intake.